


A Bright New Year

by agirlintheville



Series: 100 Dates [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlintheville/pseuds/agirlintheville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You left then? For good?" Bruce asked with his eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>"Can’t really meet up with my fugitive boyfriend while still being tied to the organization that’s hunting him," Clint said lightly.</p>
<p>Bruce and Clint reunite on New Year's Eve after almost a year apart. Takes place after the events of I'll Find You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bright New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Find You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179908) by [agirlintheville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlintheville/pseuds/agirlintheville). 



> This is an epilogue to my other story, I'll Find you. However, both works can be read as stand alones. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Bruce tensed for a brief moment when he heard the crunch of sand behind him. He forced himself to relax- after all, he knew who it was. He’d followed the man for the past three days, and had, in fact, invited him out here tonight. He tipped his head back as the footsteps got closer.

The stars were incredibly bright tonight. He sat just out of the reach of the tide, and an open bottle of cheap champagne sat next to him in a bag of ice. He couldn’t imagine a more perfect night for this reunion.

The man plopped down next to him, keeping the bottle between them. "Well, now, isn’t this romantic?"

Bruce lazily turned his head to match Clint’s smirk. "I thought so. Even got us some champagne."

"You sure know how to treat a guy, Banner." Clint grasped the neck of the bottle and took a long swig of the champagne. "Though I have to admit, I’m a little peeved that it took three whole days for you to talk to me."

"Sorry about that. Had to make sure that my super spy didn’t have his super friends around."

"Ex- super spy. Or I guess super spy without a super job."

"You left then? For good?" Bruce asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Can’t really meet up with my fugitive boyfriend while still being tied to the organization that’s hunting him," Clint said lightly, taking another sip. "Led them on a merry chase through Europe and Asia. Lost them in Singapore, then bummed around Australia for a bit before coming here." He held the bottle out to Bruce.

"Sounds like an adventure," Bruce chuckled as he took the bottle and sipped.

He almost couldn't believe this was actually happening. For the past month, Bruce had been working as a dishwasher in a local dive bar. When Clint had walked in, and ordered a beer, winking at him through the kitchen doors, he thought that he'd faint right there. He regretted that it had taken three days to confirm that Clint had come alone, but it didn't matter now. They were together.

"I would have loved to go to Austrailia," he continued a little wistfully.

"Hey," Clint waited until he looked up. "We’ll go. Promise."

They continued to look at each other, absorbing the details that had changed over the past 10 months.

"I missed you," Clint said softly.

"I missed you too."

"You won’t leave me behind again, will you?"

"I’ll do my very best not to."

Clint shrugged, "All I can ask for." He moved the bag of ice, so that he could lay down next to Bruce. The heat from his body radiated through Bruce and he realized that he hadn’t really been warm since DC. Hadn’t felt whole since DC. Now with Clint, everything felt as bright as those stars in the sky.

He nudged Clint a little, "Where are we going next?"

"Hmm, I was thinking Alberta?"

Bruce wrinkled his nose, "Cold up there."

"Yeah. Plenty of chances to catch up on our snuggling time."

"Just snuggling?"

"Alright, fine. Crazy sweaty shaking the bed sex time, jeez, Bruce, I was tryin to be classy."

Bruce laughed, and stretched out beside him. "Alberta sounds perfect. Can we leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Everyone’s hungover on New Year’s Day anyway, so no one will notice if you don’t show up at the restaurant."

Bruce rested his head on Clint’s shoulder and they lapsed into silence, passing the bottle between them. After a while, the archer asked, "Got a watch?"

"Yeah," Bruce tilted his arm towards Clint. "Few more minutes."

"Cool." Then he felt Clint rub gently at his bearded cheek. "So this is new."

"Yeah. Beach lifestyle. You know how it goes."

"Hmm. What else is new that I should know about?"

"Um. Got a tattoo."

"What? No way!"

"Yep. Over my heart. Little bow and arrow."

Clint was silent for a moment. "Are you kidding?"

"No. There were some really bad days, and...it helped," Bruce closed his eyes, then smiled as he felt Clint kiss his temple. "I’ll show it to you later."

"Man. I love you."

"I know."

The shoulder his head was on shook as Clint laughed, "Alright, Han Solo. Oh hey, it’s time. Open your eyes."

Bruce blinked his eyes open, and sat up, staring at the sky. The first few bursts of color captivated him. He had loved fireworks as a child, and it only been in the past year that he was able tolerate them again. Their beach far enough away that he could enjoy the color without the Hulk getting stirred up at the sound. He felt Clint sit up next to him, and he grinned as the flashes of color lit up the sky.

"Happy New Year, Clint Barton."

"Happy New Year, Bruce Banner. May this year bring us happiness." Gently, he pressed his lips to Bruce’s. When the kiss ended, Bruce leaned his head on Clint’s shoulder again as the fireworks continued to light the sky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! May this year be brighter than last year in every way!
> 
>  
> 
> ETA: I have the best readers! I reached 100 kudos on my other work, Burning Together, which was a personal goal of mine! So to thank you properly, I have opened up my ask box for this week: [tumblr ](http://unnaturalnoise.tumblr.com/ask). You can leave me prompts, ask me questions, harass me about unfinished works, whatever. Please drop by, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
